Come on Closer
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: Kisame x Oc. I wrote this one-shot for a friend's birthday. M for mature content, as always with me. Side note: Sarianah and Ronturo belong to Princess Shadowfiend. Enjoy!


Ronturo was a flamboyant friend of Sarianah, and today was not her day to deal with him. In his hand he had a sheet of paper, the thin white parchment rustling in his grasp as he ran through the halls after her. They were assigning a school mascot this week, and dressing as a giant bottle of water was the last thing the brunette considered 'fun'. Screeching around yet another corridor she lunged for the first open door she could find, which, in this case, was the janitors closet.  
Inside she pressed herself against the wall, her nose tingling at the scent of cleaning products and bleach. It was also dark, so she could not exactly see what was in front of her nose either, but it was better than stalking the corridors hoping that Ronturo did not find her. Speaking of which, his heavy footsteps slammed past the door she was hidden behind, his voice shrill and hopeful as he called her name down the hallway.

On the other side of the corridor Kisame had had the same problem, the short blond, Deidara, had high expectations for the tall swimming fanatic to dress as a plastic bottle as well - something he loathed the very sound of - and was not about to commit himself onto the tarnished door handle to the janitors broom closet he practically tore the door off of its hinges and stuffed himself inside, his head ducking for a moment to get through the small structure.  
Now inside the confined room Kisame slammed the door shut, and found himself jumping out of his skin seconds later, when someone screamed from inside the closet with him.  
"Fuck!" he swore out of sheer shock, his flailing, tense arms knocking off of a shelf near his shoulder; and from the shelves he managed to drag a pile of boxes towards them, the heavy objects hitting off of him and knocking him off his feet.

In the accidental collision he had managed to latch onto the girl inside the room with him and pull her to the floor underneath him with a heavy thump, the pair grunting in protest as one screamed in shock at the unexpected contact.  
"Get off of me!" Sarianah yelled, thumping her balled up fists against his chest.  
"Sarianah?" Kisame asked lackadaisically, seemingly unfazed by the heavy load now trapping his legs and back down against the girl.  
"Kisame?" she snapped back, a look of anger and confusion coming across her features.  
"What are you doing in here?" he asked, straining his spine to try pull himself up and off of her.  
"I want to know the same thing about you!" she protested, feeling something brush past her skirt and crotch.

Tensing the young teen seemed to groan lightly, the sound forcing Kisame to stop grinding against her in an attempt to get up.  
"What was that?" he asked, furrowing his brow.  
"N-nothing. Just get up." she pined, moaning a little more when he repeatedly did the same thing.  
"Fuck, I can't get up." he muttered, digging his nails into the wall beside them to try kick and shake the boxes off of himself instead to no avail.  
"At least try." Sarianah complained with a hazy voice, the weird sensations drifting up her spine from her heat. Grinding against her again Kisame's eyes seemed to flicker, a sudden realisation going through his thoughts.  
"Oh, I…" he stammered, embarrassed, and somewhat uncomfortable, to think that he had been rubbing himself against Sarianah like that the whole time without realising it.  
"Just shut up, and think of a way to get off of me." the brunette uttered back, attempting to use what little strength she had to push him off of her brutishly.  
"I'm thinking." Kisame retorted, narrowing his gaze as he peered through the darkness down at her. From what he could tell her legs were arched at either side of his hips, and her hands grasping onto the snug white shirt hugging his upper torso.  
"I think I have an idea." he stated, looking at the wall where Sarianah had been standing before he yanked her to the ground.

Wrapping his arms around the brunette's ribs Kisame pressed his hips against her own, a light moan passing her lips as he attempted to lift her up so that her head was propped up against the wall. His large muckle hand placed beside her head as he slid to his knees and then ground them along the floor, until, eventually, they were both standing upright once again. With his body still pressed flush against her, he had managed to trap her body between him, his enveloped arms and the cold wall.  
Shuddering at the icy contact through her thin shirt Sarianah could feel her perky nubs tightening within the confinements of her bra, and from the look on Kisame's face, which she could vaguely see through the shadows now, he could feel them pressing against his toned pecks quite clearly.

Attempting to divert his attention the brunette looked past him at the pile of rubbish now blocking the exit.  
"Let me go in front, I'm smaller than you, I'll be able to put the stuff back into the boxes." she stated, squirming past him as he rotated on his feet so that he was now with his back against the wall instead. Turning to face the new task at hand the brunette groaned, this was not what she needed right now, specifically when she could feel her body shuddering with a strange emotion she could only guess was 'lust'.  
Reaching for yet another squirt-bottle Sarianah bent over, her skirt rising as her bum ghosted past Kisame's crotch. Snapping to attention Kisame glanced down, his eyes boring into her backside and long skirt, which was clearly on display, as it bobbed up and down in front of him.

Gulping he reached out to take a hold of her hips, but then tensed and recoiled the action, his vision not leaving her back for even a second.  
"Shit." she muttered, stepping backwards into his own arousal in an attempt to find a runaway pack of toilet sheets. Tensing yet again Kisame gulped, his mind a hazy mess as he finally broke away from his control and took hold of her sides. "The hell?" she stated, allowing her eyes to open a little further when he began to rub against her heat from behind.  
Still bent over Sarianah turned to look up at him at an angle, her cheeks tinting a gentle pink as he let go of her right side and reached around to grab onto her breast. "Let me go…" she whined, moaning softly as he tweaked her nub for a moment or two. Drawing the hand back Kisame began to caress his hand up the back of her thigh, pushing her skirt further up each time until, finally, it was flicked up over the bottom of her spine. Pressing against her again the teen smirked, his index fingers on both hands hooking around the rim of her underwear, at either side of her hips, to slowly slip them down.

Letting them go again they gently snapped against her skin, just underneath her bum, drawing a soft moan and a little yelp from her lips. Trailing his index and middle finger's nails up her thigh Kisame used his right hand to spread her clearly wet heat apart, her hands holding onto a trapped box to balance herself. Sliding his fingers inside her tight heat Sarianah moaned, her body beginning to ache as her minds system when into overload. Dragging his fingers out and back in at a painfully slow rate the brunette moaned in protest, her heat bucking against his hand in an attempt to shake off the rising temperature radiating around her crotch.  
Completely intoxicated by the situation Kisame complied, his fingers drilling into her at a faster and rougher pace, causing the teen to moan even louder than before in a hypnotized manner. Finally exploding over his fingers the teen grinned, drawing his fingers out to suck on them gingerly. It had a salted tang to it, but it was still enjoyable none the less. Fiddling with his belt and the zip to his trousers Kisame ran his slightly sweaty palm over his erection, he supposed now would be a good time to use that condom Hidan had slipped into his jacket for a laugh.

Making quick work of it, but still making sure it was on correctly, he pressed against her entrance and proceeded to delve inside. Moaning loudly Sarianah tensed, her heat shuddering as the pit of her stomach began to feel slightly sickly. This however went away quickly as he began to grind against her, her muffled moans becoming clear as day as they found a rhythm that met his quick and strong strokes.  
Drilling into her Kisame dug his nails into her hips and tilted his head back, whilst the small voice in the back of his head, which hoped he would not get caught, dissipating until it was merely a whisper.  
Soon Kisame had brought Sarianah closer to her climax, the young teen screaming out in ecstasy until finally she released. The strong grip the large teen had on her arms, which found themselves there over time, then tightened, his muscles contracting as he pulled her back flush against his chest and drove himself into her one last time, ending his own entertainment. Panting heavily between them they both began to correct their clothes and fix the small space in front of them once again, they had probably been registered as 'missing' by this point, and probably did not want to get caught like this.

Meanwhile, outside, the head of the school cleaning staff, Kakuzu, was standing outside the janitor's door, his shoulders stream line and his eyebrow hung over his monotonous emerald eyes - which looked slightly red from a lack of sleep - and a whole heap of anger. He had been stooped outside his closet with a broom in one hand, which was now cracked where his fist was crushing it, for over five minutes now, but he just could not find the energy to yell bloody murder and rip the door off of its hinges. The fact that he was standing there, staring at his door, like he was about to cast it down to hell, had then drawn the attention of an English teacher, Lilith, who was by now a doe faced woman. A stark difference from her usually cold and calculated demenour.  
"Oh my!" she gasped, as though she were a shocked eighteenth century lady. A soft blush powdering her tanned Italian cheeks. "It would seem someone's already taken my hiding spot." she uttered, causing the tall beastly man to look down at her slowly.  
"You were the one stealing cleaning products from - my - closet?" he uttered darkly, watching the flush expression dim as her face grew pale.  
"I was using them to clean my board, you never clean it!" she snapped in a gentle tone, attempting not to disturb whatever rambunctious activity was going on behind the barricaded door. "Besides… shouldn't you be telling them off?" she enquired, arching her eyebrow lightly.  
"… You're a teacher, you do it." he hissed, grabbing onto her shoulder to push her towards the door.  
"I'm a lady, I shouldn't blind myself to such a thing!" she protested, leaning against his hand and arm to try push herself away from the door.

Tussling for a little bit Kakuzu finally gave up, he knew fine well Lilith was too frisky and energetic for him to handle when she did not want to do something.  
"Shy?" she asked, batting her eyelids up at him mockingly. "It's just two rowdy teenagers, I'm sure… a big, strong, man like you could deal with them… I mean, they did take our spot…" she mumbled, rolling her finger on top of his large hand until he dropped her to the floor. Pulling herself up onto her elbow Lilith placed her hand onto the side of her chin, and blew her fringe out from in front of her face, as she watched Kakuzu storm off. "One of these days…" she sighed, pouting at the bashful janitor as he rounded another corner. His head turning to give the poor woman a quick glance, probably out of guilt and embarrassment for throwing her to the floor like that, but it definitely was not to make sure she was alright, to say the least.


End file.
